narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:White Zetsu
Possible Dōjutsu Anyone remember this - http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zetsu%27s_dojutsu.png ? While BZ can "record" events, WZ eye has properties similar to the Byakugan: Naruto chapter 255, page 10. Back then it made no sense, and now I think Kishimoto purposely didn't show us this jutsu again just to make sure we, readers, won't think about it too early in the manga. But now all of it make sense - WZ is derived from Hashirama's clone, Hashi-.....-Ashura-Hagoromo-Kaguya. And Kaguya had a Byakugan, was original user of it. Should we mention Zetsu's possible dōjutsu and its connection to the Byakugan somewhere in the article? Not directly claiming it's a watered down version of Byakugan, maybe...Faust-RSI (talk) 07:51, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :Relevant old discussions: :*wikipedia:Talk:Akatsuki (Naruto)/Archive 7#Zetsu's abilities :*Talk:Zetsu/Archive 1#Zetsu's Eyes :Zetsu's physical body is literally only a few yards away from Team Guy, so I don't see reason to think he's displaying stellar vision in that scene. ~SnapperT '' 08:04, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Not a Sensor Type White Zetsu has never been seen sensing anyone, so he should not be classified as such. Is somebody in disagreement with this, or did him being listed as a sensor just slip through the cracks when the articles were split?--BeyondRed (talk) 14:12, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :White Zetsu is absolutely a sensor. He was the one who alerted Obito to the presence of Naruto and Killer B's chakras on the battlefield, after they escaped the Island Turtle, and then was told to inform Black Zetsu. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 15:15, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::It was the other way around. Black Zetsu sensed the jinchuriki and informed White Zetsu (and Obito by extension) using roots.--BeyondRed (talk) 15:21, May 28, 2014 (UTC) :::No. Black Zetsu only uses abilities of the body he parasitize on. That time he used white zetsu mass, so he got mokuton and sensor abilities from it.Faust-RSI (talk) 06:44, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Uuh...? When was it ever stated that he couldn't have his own unique abilities as a unique entity? Exactly, it wasn't. Just because Black Zetsu has displayed Sensory abilities doesn't mean White Zetsu has the same ones, especially since Black Zetsu was shown having to tell White Zetsu of perception, which he would've sensed on his own had he had the capability. Maybe white Zetsu can sense though, but to my knowledge there isn't one notable example of him doing so. Skarrj (talk) 07:50, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :::::Of course he can. We even saw some - telepathy, body resizing, mind control, live-support, using any abilities of the host. Just don't try to argue something that is not clearly stated. Black Zetsu had WZ body when he used "sensing". Period. There is nothing to add about it. We are very liberal and we are actually adding to BZ any ability of any body he uses - sensing, kamui, mokuton, rinnegan. But let's just stop there and not try to remove respective abilities from other articles.Faust-RSI (talk) 07:57, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It was never clearly stated that White Zetsu had sensory abilities on his own. He never even demonstrated any sensory abilities when Black Zetsu did. Black Zetsu even had to inform White Zetsu of what he sensed, clearly suggesting White Zetsu didn't have the ability on his own. On top of that none of White Zetsu's clones demonstrated it either, and they were capable of everything White Zetsu was. And "let's just stop there and not try to remove respective abilities from other articles" isn't proof or a reason to assume White Zetsu can sense. He might be able to sense, sure, but Sasori might be able to sense also. The bottom line is that Black Zetsu displayed Sensory Perception, and sensed people, and then had to actually alert White Zetsu of the perception, which clearly suggests White Zetsu could not sense them. Skarrj (talk) 21:00, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Being able to sense something and being able to understand what it is, it to diffence things. Beside we do know there is diffence levels of sensing in naruto. --Darkhunter-X (talk) 00:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Madara is a sensor and BZ is his will, so makes sense for the latter to be a sensor as well. On another hand, Hashirama ain't a sensor so doesn't make sense for WZ to be--Elveonora (talk) 13:15, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Artificial? So, what about that? Are original WZ and Guruguru to be considered really artificial humans, since we know now, that they once were normal ones? Faust-RSI (talk) 09:47, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :That's how they described themselves though--Elveonora (talk) 13:11, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ::That's because their memories are completely erased, an example of that is Guruguru's interest in poo.Faust-RSI (talk) 13:19, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Regarding the Deformed Right Side Was the deformed looking right side of Zetsu's body always like that? I was wondering if we are to assume that it was taken from him and used to heal Obito's right side of his body, but I'm not sure if this was ever confirmed anywhere or even hinted at other than the fact that it's the same side and that it was the same material. I know that Madara mentioned it being the same material, but he never said where exactly Obito's replacements came from, or did he? Diamonddeath (talk) 08:54, July 9, 2014 (UTC) considering there were a million other clones that were half deformed just like him around at the time, WZ is the size of an adult compared to the teenage Obito, and the fact that Obito didnt get half of White Zetsus face, no.--RexGodwin (talk) 10:06, July 9, 2014 (UTC) His face was crushed, so it could be under the skin in some parts. Plus, there's still a good chunk of White Zetsu left on his right side, so some of it could have been used. Diamonddeath (talk) 03:31, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Merge with White Zetsu army page and change to a WHite Zetsu (species) After finding out the true identities of the White Zetsu, im starting to think this page is unnecessary as a single character page. Its clear now that there never was an "Original" White Zetsu. They all act, look, sound, and are the same, there was nothing to indicate there was one that stood out among the rest. Even the one that was with BZ was killed by Raikage and replaced. More proof Tobi, who had familiarity with the so called "original" talked with and treated the one armed clone the same. Black Zetsu and Madara referred to said clone directly as "White Zetsu" and not just a clone. Same thing with that Special recap on the 4 enemies page. So i think we should merge this and the Army page into a singular "race" page that details all White Zetsus as a whole. This page is kind of unnecessary now.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 08:51, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :No, the page isn't un-necessary. This should be kept as White Zetsu on his own is important to the majority of the series, just like how Black Zetsu is important. They should stay separate and not be merged in any way. --SuperSajuuk (talk) 09:54, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Of course there was an original "White Zetsu": the one the clones come from. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:16, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :::The 'original' I thought was killed by Sasuke, right? Should be noted to avoid confusion that by original isn't meant first. 'Original' White Zetsu was one of many stored within the statue, but it was 'he' that was merged with Black Zetsu and talked and from whom the army got cloned.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:21, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::No he is not important; not at all like Black Zetsu. There is no original and they weren't cloned from it, did u not pay attention to what BZ said? White Zetsus are former humans mutated by Infinite Tsukuyomi. and there have been multiple fused with Black Zetsu; one was killed by Raikage, there was another one after, etc. And Tobi, Madara, and Black Zetsu treat all of them as White Zetsu without any distinction from an original. the only one who did so was a clone but that was before the IT retcon, and they didnt have memories. They all act exactly the same they are basically a hive mind, but there is no "true" White Zetsu.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 19:11, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::By original is meant the one from which the army was cloned, the one with databook entry.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 19:39, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::::except he wasnt cloned, they were from Kaguyas IT. And pretty sure the databook entry is on Zetsu as a whole and actually refers to the clones and not just a singular WZ.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 20:29, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::::If you say so. It's blatantly obvious you don't care about the opinions of any other user on this wiki whatsoever, so I don't see why you even bother. --SuperSajuuk (talk) 22:30, March 23, 2016 (UTC) The army was cloned from 1 White Zetsu, the main one. The army wasn't all those stored in the statue, the army was produced.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:57, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Except that was retconed. White Zetsus are mutated humans. and there is no original or main WZ, they are all the same. and personal attacks. real cute.--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 00:38, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :Nothing in the manga actually says the 100,000 White Zetsu were cloned from that particular Zetsu, but there is that one weird instance of them calling him the original (despite him previously dying at the Kage Summit). By any chance does the databook help clarify whether the 100,000 were the White Zetsu from Kaguya's time or not? I know the actual Zetsu entry doesn't help in the slightest and there is no entry for "Parasite Clone", but maybe something on the Spore Technique or Substitute Technique pages? I haven't been able to find translations of those anywhere.--BeyondRed (talk) 01:06, March 24, 2016 (UTC) @Askin, do you even try understanding what I wrote?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 01:13, March 24, 2016 (UTC)